


Rhiannon

by RhiannonNicks



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Foster Care, Pre-Apocalypse, but she'll be back, for now, foxxay - Freeform, foxxay is endgame, homeless, jealous misty, misty and rhiannon will be friends, misty is in hell, post-coven, some mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannonNicks/pseuds/RhiannonNicks
Summary: When Rhiannon Nicks, daughter of the white witch Stevie Nicks, stands in front of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, nobody really knows, what it will lead to.Will Cordelia fall for Rhiannons charm?Or will Rhiannon realize that Cordelias heart belongs to another witch?Will they get Misty back from hell?Will Misty and Rhiannon get along?Will Cordelia and Misty finally confess their feelings for each other?Or will Rhiannon finally help them open their eyes?Will Rhiannon finally talk to her mother Stevie Nicks and know why she gave her up?Don't worry guys, Foxxay is endgame. I couldn't bare keeping them apart.





	Rhiannon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and my first language isn't English.  
> So I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> the Characters (except for Rhiannon) and the show all belong to Ryan Murphy (unfortunately) :D

Chapter 1

The night was dark and it had started pouring rain.  
In the distance you could hear thunder approaching and the lightning illuminated the still so quiet night.  
If there was someone on the street they maybe could’ve seen the shadow of the young woman with green eyes and brown curly hair pressed against a wall, so she wouldn’t get wet. 

She was shaking, because temperatures had dropped significantly throughout the week and her light jacket didn’t really keep the cold wind to blow through her clothes, directly on her already cold skin.

As the rain started to falter, she started walking at a fast pace, not exactly knowing her destination, but trusting her feet to bring her somewhere better, warmer, dryer.  
Anything was better than this.

She came to a halt when spotting a sign.  
“Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies” it said.  
A big black gate stood in front of an even bigger white house. 

“This must be it.” ,she mumbled to herself.  
While she fought with herself whether she should go in or walk away, the decision was made for her, as the big black gate magically opened itself. 

The curly haired woman didn’t think twice and started to make her way towards the entrance when she came to a sudden stop as she approached the big wooden doors.

“What the fuck am I even doing here?”, she half whispered to herself as she turned around, ready to walk away again, when suddenly a soft but at the same time firm voice, told her to stop.  
She slowly turned around, just to look into a pair of beautiful and kind brown eyes, which looked at her curiously.

“I…I’m… I don’t know… how?”, the young woman stuttered, seemingly distraught.  
“Don’t be afraid-“, the blonde woman with the brown eyes started to say but she almost instantly got interrupted.  
“I’m not afraid.”  
“Of course you’re not.”, the blonde chuckled “why don’t you come inside? You seem cold.”

The young woman followed the blonde inside the house, where she was lead to a table and told to sit down.

“I don’t like getting told what to do!”, the curly haired woman said.  
“Well then stand. I mean, I wasn’t the one standing in front of your house in the middle of the night.”, the older woman said, seemingly amused.  
“I don’t have a house”, the other one spit back.

The blonde just ignored the last comment, stood up and started putting water in a kettle, making tea for both of them.

“My name is Cordelia Goode and I’m the headmaster of this school.”, the blonde broke the silence.  
“Why are you so nice to me?”, the green eyed woman asked, not caring about introducing herself.  
She didn’t want Cordelia to know who she was. Not yet.  
Cordelia smiled at her.  
“I couldn’t just let a witch like yourself stand outside in the rain. I’m the leader of this coven and I take care of my own.”  
“How did you know? That I was a… a…-“, the girl said.  
“A witch? I just felt a magical aura. I wasn’t entirely sure, but now I am.”, Cordelia smiled.

“So why don’t you tell me your name?”  
“It was really nice talking to you, but I should really get going-“, the curly haired said, but she got caught off by Cordelia.  
“Are you sure?”

While asking Cordelia stood up and touched the girls’ upper arm as suddenly a vision came to her.

“RHIANNON!!! GET BACK HERE!!!”, a big man yelled “YOU’RE TOO STUPID, YOU LITTLE WHORE!!!”  
He started to run after a little brown haired girl, not older than eleven.  
But the girl was fast, her curls bouncing in the process of trying to get away.  
But the man was faster; he grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder, while the girl started to scream and cry.  
“SHUT UP!”, he yelled, carrying her inside a small house, where he proceeded to slap her across the face.

Cordelia snapped out of her trance, trying to get some air back into her lungs, a tiny tear escaping the corner of her right eye.  
“What the fuck was that?”, the young woman asked. She seemed angry, but also confused.  
“I… I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”, Cordelia told her “who was that?”

The young woman, Rhiannon, slumped back into the chair, seemingly defeated.  
“My foster dad. I grew up in foster care, after my mother, Stevie Nicks you’re great white witch, didn’t seem to want me for whatever reason. And as you apparently already saw, he wasn’t that nice so I ran away and started sleeping here and there ever since.” Rhiannon sighed, “So yes, my name is Rhiannon Nicks, I’m the daughter of the white witch Stevie Nicks.”

Cordelia looked at her, so many questions in the back of her head.  
But she knew when to stop and not to push any further, so she just said  
“How about I’ll make you a bed and you can sleep here for the night and tomorrow we will talk?” it sounded like a question, but Rhiannon knew, Cordelia didn’t wait for an answer, as she started making her way upstairs.

Rhiannon followed her and was lead to a small room, with a bed in the middle of it.

They said their good nights when Cordelia started to walk away.  
“Thank you.” Rhiannon whispered.  
Cordelia smiled at her and gave her a small nod as she proceeded to walk to her own room.

They would have a lot of talking to do tomorrow, but the most important part now was for Rhiannon to feel comfortable and get a good nights rest.


End file.
